Lotus (Frostsun the Sand/IceWing hybrid)
Lotus-Cherry was orignally Frostsun the Ice/Sand Hybrid's Character. But was adopted by Official Cumulus Cloud Appearance "I want to be beautiful. I want attention but I'm unnoticed by anyone. Why did I have to be ugly ? Why?" Lotus has a slightly large RainWing body with large wings and small ruffs behind her ears. Despite being a RainWing, she tends to be in a depressed mood all the time. Her scales change from dark gray to red to black to blue-gray. She has black horns, green claws, and sea-green eyes. She also wears a vine necklace with hibiscus flowers of her favorite colors. Personality "My friends tell me that I don't have to change the way I look. But they're wrong. I cry every time I see myself. They act like a mirror for me to show that I'm beautiful. But I'm not." Lotus to her friends and sisters, tends to suffer a lot because of her appearance. She has the obsession of being skinnier and beautiful and being noticed by male RainWings, which made her suffer from body dysmorphic disorder. She is also shy and quiet and doesn't make friends very easily. Around her friends, Lotus expresses happiness sometimes and shows her true self; being funny and awkward in a good way. Her friends support her for who she is and always explains that she's beautiful just the way she is although Lotus sometimes gets angered by that because she thinks that isn't true (at least to herself it's not). She is very protective of her siblings and is very close to both of them, although at times they drive her nuts. Lotus has a taste of drawing. She has a whole collection of different paintings (in which her friends call it Lotus Wonders) and dreams of becoming the best RainWing artist in her tribe. History "Beauty hurts but beauty is everything. I can starve myself to look skinnier and more prettier. I can go forever like this... I hope." Lotus-Cherry was hatched along with her two sisters in the Rainforest Kingdom. Before her depression began, Lotus was a happy and playful RainWing always running around or practicing her tree gliding skills. She made a lot of friends with the other RainWings and would play pranks on the adults during suntime throwing berry pies at them and flying away quickly before the adults chewed them out. When she turned three, she and her sibs began to go to RainWing school that was close to her home. There she met three RainWings, Pomegranate, Honeydrip, and Jamaica, (which later became her best and closest friends). She and her friends became inseparable always doing everything together. She would seek them out every day to play hide-and-seek or tree glide. Her friends loved her deeply and Honeydrip even gave her the vine necklace in which Lotus was grateful and would wear it every where she went and never took it off. When she turned seven, Lotus began to have a crush on Pomegranate. She would be terrible at hiding her affection towards him always turning pink upon seeing him and getting jumpy. Her friends knew it was pretty obvious and would always pair her up with Pomegranate in class in which Lotus would turn emerald with annoyance but would be happy at the same time. Pomegranate knew about her crush on him and would hang out with Lotus anyway. He would take her out to tree glide or take a view of the sunset or have a berry battle. Either way Lotus loved it. When she turned ten, her depression began. At that time Lotus-Cherry had found the talent to paint and would paint every day. Her friends would bring her paints made out of different kinds of berries and would admire their friend's artistic skills. One day while painting by the river by herself, Lotus got confronted by two RainWing twins, Tamandua and Lilac, who began to call Lotus fat and ugly giving her the nickname Skunk and throwing insults and destroying her painting. Ever since that day Lotus changed. She wouldn't talk as much as she had used to or paint. Her friends became worried about her and would always ask what the matter was. Lotus would always respond that nothing was up and would fly away. She would always fly towards the river and would check her appearance. She began to see herself as fat and ugly, believing that Tamandua and Lilac had been right about her. Whenever she would go to school, she would see that male RainWings would talk to the females that were pretty and skinny. She tried to be noticed by other males but she would see that no one would pay attention to her. She would wear flowers on her horns or change colors all the time but none of that worked. Thinking that no male would see her unless she became skinny and more prettier, she began to eat less and would do suntime more than she needed to. She would practically starve herself sometimes in hopes of being skinnier. She would see herself as ugly, she would say that her snout was too long, her neck was too short, she had ugly wings and so forth. Pretty soon she began to have a eating disorder which later had turned into body dysmorphic disorder. At school, Tamandua and Lilac would see her and would shout that the Skunk was here and would throw insults at poor Lotus even though her sisters would shout back at them to stop their bullying. Lotus would get angry at her siblings and would tell them to stop trying to defend her. Her sisters did not like how Lotus was turning out. Her friends worried more about Lotus-Cherry. They would try to visit her but Lotus would strike at them telling them to go bother someone else. For days Lotus became isolated from the outside. She wouldn't leave her home or paint or see anybody. She would always stay in her hammock, crying herself to sleep and believing that she would never be beautiful like all the other female RainWings. Sometimes Lotus would go too far. In the afternoons, she would fly to a river and upon seeing her reflection would go with madness and would try to cut off all the "fat" that she had with her own talons. She did not like it at all. One day while flying to the river again to cry by herself, Lotus by that time was so weak and dull she felt like she couldn't go any longer with her sufferings and starvations. But it didn't end there. Tamandua and Lilac found Lotus by herself and tried to end her life, saying that a Skunk like her needed a bath. Just when Lotus was beginning to accept her fate since she was too weak to fight back her friends and sisters came to her aid just in time. They pulled Lotus out of the river and told her what was going on. Lotus, through tears, finally explained to her friends and sisters about all the bullying and suffering Tamandua and Lilac had caused her. Shocked upon hearing all that, her friends explained that Tamandua and Lilac were like that with everybody and that Lotus should've told the teachers in the first place. Lotus suddenly faints and her friends take Lotus to a healing hut. The healers tell them and the sibs that Lotus would be hospitalized for being underwieght. Her sibs began to cry believing that their sister's nightmare would never end. Pomegranate was the most worried out of everyone. When Lotus turned eleven, she finally came back home. Her parents and sibs became so relieved to find their family member alive and well. She didn't go back to school until a few months later. And when she did her friends were so happy to see her back in school and healthy as ever. Although Lotus-Cherry still felt ugly after going through all that. Tamandua and Lilac had been moved to another RainWing school. Her friends had been the ones who told everything to Lotus's teacher and how their bullying nearly cost Lotus her life. Lotus began to feel happy again although not as much as she had used to. She even began to paint again. Even though she never got into a relationship with Pomegranate, she still had feelings for him (though not as strong as before) but was glad that he had stuck to her side all the time. ABILITIES/WEAKNESSES "Painting is my passion but... being pretty is much more." For abilities Lotus-Cherry has the RainWing abilities like any other RainWing. She can shoot venom from her fangs, tree glide a little faster than others, and camouflage pretty well in her surroundings. Lotus also shows to be very artistic. She found the talent to paint all time and little by little her artwork would turn into exquisite masterpieces. She has a collection of different artwork that her friends call, Lotus Wonders. Lotus's main weakness is the fact that she doesn't see herself as beautiful. Ever since her bullying began, she would be distressed and angered all the time. She even shut out her sibs and friends. Upon seeing that no male RainWing would talk to her (besides Pomegranate) Lotus would starve herself to death in order to achieve what she wanted which nearly cost her life. She eventually was too weak and underwieght that she had to receive medical treatment for one year. Although she still feels ugly and overwieght, Lotus feels happy sometimes and desires to paint again. RELATIONSHIPS Manzana (father): Although she doesn't know much about him since he tends to go away a lot, Lotus-Cherry loves him but when he tends to be a complete sloth being lazy (which is all the time) she hates him basically because he snores too loud, way too loud. Piña Colada (mother): Lotus loves her mother. Sometimes she makes her berry pies to show her appreciation of having a good mother. Her Sibs (Dragon fruit and Passion fruit): Lotus admires her sisters and she's very close to them since they did everything together when they were little. She tends to look out and protect her sibs just like they protect her. Although they can be annoying at times it makes Lotus want to sometimes throw a paintbrush at their heads. Honeydrip: Lotus loves her best friend. She is the one who most cares about Lotus and supports her in anything. They share many things in common and when they're together they can be dorks. Pomegranate: Lotus had a huge crush on him. One of her secrets that her friends had managed to know about and Lotus had to beg for them not to tell was that almost all of Lotus's collection of art included tons of where she and Pomegranate were together. They never got into a relationship but they are good friends. She isn't into him as much as she had used to. Jamaica: Lotus-Cherry has a good friendship with Jamaica. Finding her funny and a good comedian. Tamandua and Lilac: They can go die. She hates them and doesn't care about them.Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females